


Messages to a Friend

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [6]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Gen, and shes also just generally tired its 1:24am, i know nothing about meryl but i love her okay, meryl is tired, percy is a walking disaster, tired of percy's rubbish that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: The aftermath of The Revelation.Percy can't sleep, so she does the only rational thing she knows how to do and texts her friend.At 1:24am.Poor Meryl.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch, Percival 'Percy' King & Meryl Lockhart
Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591870
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Messages to a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little different! not much actual ramsival content, but its a good preface to the next fic I'm going to be writing! And I introduce Meryl more here than rather the one-off appearance she made at the end of P&SC. I don't know much about her besides what i've been told and that one animation with her in on youtube. I just think she's neat, okay?
> 
> Also if you don't know who i'm talking about at all Meryl was one of the characters in anime campaign. She's a police medic.
> 
> enjoy!

Percy lay awake in bed, staring at the celling. The clock read 1:24am.

If Ramsey knew he wouldn’t be happy. He wouldn’t find out until at least morning though depending on how dead she looked, as he was sleeping downstairs.

On the couch.

Now that she thought about it, she felt a little bad. They had never gotten around to sorting out sleeping arrangements properly, but alas. Too late now.

Her heart gave a twang of something when she thought of him.

Well it wasn’t really something, was it?

She was now acutely aware of her feelings surrounding the rat man, which proved to be both a blessing and a curse.

Like how now she finally figured out why she didn’t mind human contact when it was him and not someone else, but now she felt like she couldn’t do that anymore, which isn’t exactly the preferable outcome. Especially when you factored in how often she would need support after a battle due to her low stamina, and Ramsey was said support.

She groaned, sitting up and burying her head in her hands.

Looks like she wouldn’t be sleeping at all tonight.

She grabbed her phone from where it was charging, and pulled up the contact named ‘Orange Fruit Loop’.

_She’ll know what to do._

\---

Meryl was happily asleep, with nothing to worry about or criminals to deal with.

That is, until her phone buzzed on her bedside table. Guess she forgot to turn it to silent. More fool her.

With a bleary eye, she swiped it and looked at her notifications, the harsh blue light illuminating her bedroom with an eerie glow.

One new message from Snow King.

She rolled her eye (or tried to, anyway).

_Oh Percy._

She tapped in the message to open the app.

**Meryl I need help**

Suddenly she was alert, shooting up and typing a storm

**Whats up?**

**Whats wrong?**

**Are you hurt?**

**Why are yuo up so late?**

**Did that criminal hurt you beacsye I will fight him for you??**

Watching the three dots felt like agony. She tried to battle down any anxiety by logic-ing out that if Percy needed her desperately she would call her. Or mAY _BE SHE WAS BEING QUIET TO HIDE FROM A CRIMINA-_

**Nothing like that**

Oh.

**Calm down.**

She breathed a sigh of relief.

**You _are_ okay though, right?**

**Physically, yes.**

**Mentally.**

**No.**

**What’s goin on P**

Percy mulled over her options. She wasn’t really sure how to go about this. Either way, it was too late to back out now, and either way Meryl will freak out in her own, Meryly way.

Why did she message her again?

Oh yes. Because after the initial freak out phase Meryl gives good advice.

Sometimes.

**I think.**

Meryl watched the screen in suspicious anticipation.

**I think I have what is usually referred to as..**

Percy took a breath, before squeezing her eyes shut and pressing send.

**A crush.**

Well, no going back now.

**What?**

**But you’re the snow queen!**

**I thought you didn’t get crushes?**

**For all 15 years I’ve known you you’ve never once expressed any romantic interest in someone??**

**Who is it???**

**Are you okay??**

**Are you sure you don’t just need to go to sleep???**

**Calm down, Meryl.**

This was what she’d been apprehensive of. No matter. All Percy needed to do was wait until her friend was reasonably calm again.

**I’m calm, I’m calm**

Meryl, was in fact, not calm.

However she used proper grammar to make Percy believe that she was.

But who would be calm after finding out your friend who only loves justice had managed to find another person to love? It was a shock to her system, to say the least.

**Soo are you gonna tell me who it is?**

**Ramsey.**

**_WHAT????_ **

* * *

Percy had gone into work alone the next day, the rat man not needed due to no current ongoing investigations. It was just a day of paperwork. Which was good. She needed something to distract her.

Not that she’d get that of course.

As soon as she sat down in her desk, an orange head of hair slid over to her with the rumble of the wheels of a swivel chair.

“So Percy, _about those texts_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much coursework due in tomorrow!! love that. 
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
